ZomBotany
|FR = A trophy |after = Wall-nut Bowling }} ZomBotany is the first mini-game (tenth in the iOS version) in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is available as soon as the mode is unlocked on Level 3-2. It features Peashooter Zombies and Wall-nut Zombies, both of which have the same abilities as their corresponding plants. Any defensive plants are essential here, considering the Peashooter Zombie's ability to damage plants from afar (that is, if the player is not aiming for any achievements). Icons Zombotany2.png|iPhone and Android icon Zombo PC.png|PC icon ZomBo iPad.png|iPad icon ZomBo Xbox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon ZomBo DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Strategies :See ZomBotany/Strategies. Gallery ZomBotany.JPG|By ZomBotany (2).jpg|By Someone456 IMG_1960.png|iPhone description for ZomBotany Zombotany MS.png|Moon Snail's strategy using Scaredy-shrooms spamming Zombotany pre completion.PNG|A strategy for those who have not completed the game yet PvZDSZombotany.JPG|A strategy for the Nintendo DS version strategy.png|Strategy by 2014-08-19 173313.png| 's strategy ZN723-ZomBotany.png|By Zombotany no sunflower.jpg|Strategy without sunflowers IMG 0843-1-.PNG| 's strategy Zombotany Strategy.png| 's strategy YappatZ.png|By Trivia *Zombotany was a beta name for Plants vs. Zombies. *ZomBotany is a mix of the words "zombie" and "botany," since the zombies in the mini-game are plant-zombie hybrids. *Hypno-shroom has incomplete effects on ZomBotany zombies. Although hypnotized Peashooter Zombies appear hypnotized and attack other zombies, they continue to fire peas towards the player's house from the back of their heads, which continue to damage the player's plants. They also are not harmed by peas fired by normal Peashooter Zombies and so do not run interference for the player's plants. These bugs have yet to be fixed, except for the iOS version, where as hypnotized Jalapeno Zombies will still destroy the player's plants. *In ZomBotany, most plants can take 16 peas worth of damage before being destroyed. Garlic also takes the same 16 peas, as it also takes the same amount of basketballs from a Catapult Zombie as a normal plant. *ZomBotany in the iPod Touch version is worth $10,000. It is also the only mini-game on the iPod Touch version that is not available in a game pack. *Beating this mini-game or ZomBotany 2 without Tall-nuts, Wall-nuts, and Pumpkins will earn the achievement Wall-Not Attack in the iOS and Android versions. *ZomBotany, Wall-nut Bowling, and Beghouled are the only mini-games with a sequel. *When a plant kills a zombie, its head disappears instead of falling off. This is because there is no "plant head" falling off animation. *In every version, the icon is a Peashooter Zombie, but in some versions the head of the zombie has the front of a Peashooter and the back of a Repeater. *On the icon, in some versions, the player can see the stem of the Peashooter Zombie. *The icon on the iPad version is the only icon in which the background appears to have a night-time setting. *In the Nintendo DS version, the Wall-nut Zombie does not have degrades. However, it will reach its final degrade once it loses its arm. *There was an unreleased soundtrack called ZomBotany, probably to be used in ZomBotany levels, which sounded similar to Brainiac Maniac. **This makes ZomBotany the only mini-game that was intended to have its own soundtrack. See also *Peashooter Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *ZomBotany 2 *Wall-Not Attack *ZomBotany zombies Category:IPad mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Mini-games with 2 flags Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:ZomBotany Category:Day mini-games Category:Levels with two flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels